I Can't Forget and I Won't Forgive
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Mitsuki was taken from Sasuke when she was just a baby by Itachi. Years later Kakashi is given a mission because Itachi was spotted in a nearby village. To Sasuke's suprise he comes back with Mitsuki. The sister he had lost only a few years ago.
1. Character Information

Character Information

Your name - Mitsuki Uchiha  
Age - 10  
Clan - Uchiha Clan  
Hair Color - Black  
DOB - 2/15  
Eye Color - Gold  
Kekkai Genkai - Sharingan  
Weapons - unknown probably none  
Country From - Konoha  
Other Family - Itachi Uchiha & Sasuke Uchiha

Other Information - You're a mute. You've been a mute since you saw the slaughtering of your clan when you were 2. Sasuke is 14 years old. He is your older brother. He is obviously 4 years older then you. Since your a mute you talk in sign language. For those of you who may not know what that means it means that the person talks with their hands instead of with their voice. Ok? Anyways. When Sasuke was 8 & you were 4 Itachi came back & took you. You have been with him ever since.  
Personality - your innocent & cute & are just plain sweet & kind. Your not evil like Itachi. Although Itachi NEVER hurt you or was mean to you when you were with him. Anyways. You nice & anyother words that mean nice. Your obviously quiet. Your outgoing but in the same way your really shy. Your afraid of Sasuke being taken away & other things that you'll find out about later.


	2. Chapter 1 True Angel

Chapter 1

True Angel

Sasuke waited patiently for Kakashi & the other ANBU to return from the mission. The mission was to go after Itachi. He was said to be just outside of Konoha. Sasuke waited by the entrance gate to Konoha when he saw Kakashi & the rest of the ANBU running towards the gate. There was something on Kakashi's back, but Sasuke couldn't tell what it was. Kakashi stopped on the inside of the gate while the other ANBU headed to the Hokage. Kakashi knelt down & whatever was on his back got off.  
"So? What happened to Itachi?" Sasuke asked.  
"The mission was a failure. Itachi fled. But we got this little girl. Itachi & the other Akatsukis seemed to be guarding her. She won't tell us who she is, why she was with them, or anything. She never said a word the entire time, even when we took her from Itachi." Kakashi explained standing up. The little girl that had been on Kakashi's back was starting to come out from behind him. You had long black hair that went down to your lower back & gold eyes. You were wearing an Akatsuki cloak & had black sandals. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw you.

"Mit--Mitsuki?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. You looked up at him. You had the look of a sweet innocent child. You smiled & ran over to Sasuke & stated to sign to him.  
"You know her? How do you know her? Why is she using sign language?" Kakashi asked confused.  
"Yeah. I know her. She's my little sister. She's a mute. Her name is Mitsuki Uchiha. Itachi took her away from me when I was 8. I haven't seen her since." Sasuke explained.  
"Oh. Ok. How old is she?" Kakashi asked.  
"She should be 10 now." Sasuke said then looked down at you. "Right?" You nodded happily.  
"Ok. I need to get to the Hokage's office. I'll inform her of Mitsuki. You'll need to go in though." Kakashi said.  
"Yeah. I know. Mitsuki and I will go in later. I'm going to get her settled in at my house." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded & left.

* * *

About 2 hours later you & Sasuke went to the Hokage's office.  
"Hokage-sama. Is there any way Mitsuki could be on the same team as me?" Sasuke asked after filling out your Konoha registration form.  
'I will let her if she can do the clone jutsu & transform each of the 5 clones into 5 different people. If she can do that then I will allow it." The Hokage explained.  
"Ok." Then Sasuke looked down at you. "Can you do that?" he asked you.  
"I don't know what that is. Can you show me?" you signed. Sasuke looked to the Hokage.

"Can I show her? Like an example?" he asked.  
"Yes." The Hokage answered. Sasuke did what you were supposed to do then undid the jutsu.

"You got it?" he asked you. You nodded happily & did exactly what you had just seen Sasuke do. You did it right. But after all, even when you were little if you saw a jutsu even once you could figure out how to do it even without the Sharingan.  
"Ok. She can be on your team. But Sasuke, you will have to teach her anything she doesnt know. You are not only her teammate but her teacher as well. Understood?" The Hokage informed.  
"Yes." He answered. The Hokage called you over & gave you a headband. You bowed & the 2 of you left. As the 2 of you walked towards you & Sasuke's house Sasuke asked

"Where do you want to put it?" you shrugged. Then after a minute of thinking you decided.

"I want it around my waist." You signed. Sasuke helped you tie it & you were happy.  
'I'm so glad that Kakashi brought her back to me. Just seeing her smile makes me happy.' Sasuke thought giving you a small smile.

* * *

The next morning you shook Sasuke slightly. He had told you last night at dinner that you had to be up at 5am for training. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. A While later the 2 of you were ready to go.  
"I'm going to go to the store & buy us a box lunch. I'll meet you at the training grounds." You signed.  
"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Sasuke asked as the 2 of you walked out the door.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." You signed back smiling. Then you ran off towards the store. After you bought the lunches you went to the training grounds. As you got there you saw a girl with pink hair, a boy with blonde, & your brother. The girl with pink hair seemed to be annoying Sasuke. But it would annoy you too if some girl was hanging all over you & clearly didnt shut up. You walked over to the pink haired girl who was still hanging on Sasuke who was trying to literally trying to pry her off. You tapped the girl on the shoulder & she looked at you. You made a hand sign signaling for her to please move. She let go of Sasuke & glared at you. You walked around her to Sasuke & handed him 1 of the boxed lunches with a smile. "So, are these your teammates? What are there names?" you signed.  
"Yeah, they are. That's Sakura & that's Naruto." Sasuke answered pointing to the 2 of them who turned at the sound of their names. "Sakura, Naruto. This is Mitsuki." He introduced. You waved & smiled happily at them. You saw Sakura glaring at you & you hid behind Sasuke. You hated to be glared at. It was just something that made you think of the day that Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan. Which even though you had only been 2 years old you could still remember that day as clearly as day. So now whenever someone glared at you it made you think of that day, because Itachi had had the same look when he killed the rest of the clan.  
"Mitsuki? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Naruto was looking at the 2 of you like you 2 had grown a second head. You pointed to Sakura & Sasuke turned around to see her still glaring at you. "Stop glaring at her, Sakura!" Sasuke said angrily then turned back around to look at you. "It's ok. Just ignore her. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He said. You nod hesitantly.  
'How can Sasuke like her more then me??? She's a weakling! Just look at her! She's afraid of a look! She doesnt even talk! Well, she might. But I sure as hell haven't heard her.' Sakura thought angrily. You walked over to Naruto & pulled out a kunai then started to write in the dirt at his feet. "Hi, Naruto! How old are you? Are you the same age as Sasuke? I'm 10!!" Naruto read.  
"Hi. I'm 14. Yeah. How are you on our team if your only 10? Why don't you talk?" Naruto asked.  
"She's on our team because she wanted to be & the Hokage said that she could. She can't talk because she's a mute." Sasuke interrupted. Then Kakashi showed up.  
"You're not late!" Sakura & Naruto yelled.  
"Well, we have an important mission today. We will be teamed up with Guy's team for this mission. We are to escort the princess of Star village's son to Star village. This is a very dangerous mission." Kakashi explained. You took Sasuke's hand in your own. You had to admit you were a bit nervous. "Ok. Meet me & Guy at the exit gate in an hour & don't be late." Kakashi explained then everyone left.

* * *

About an hour later you & Sasuke were walking towards the gate with your stuff. "Are you afraid?" Sasuke asked. You took his hand & nodded. "Don't be. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." He said looking down at you with a small smile. You smiled back & pulled him the rest of the way to the gate silently giggling. The 2 of you arrived at the gate to see a boy with long brown hair with white eyes, a girl with brown hair with 2 buns on the top of her head, a kid in a green jump suit with black hair & a bowl haircut, another guy that looked just like him but older already at the gate & Sakura & Naruto were just walking up. Kakashi wasn't here yet but he still had 12 minutes.  
"Who's the little girl? She can't be here, Sasuke. She should be at the academy." The brown haired girl with the buns on the top of her head said.  
"Her name is Mitsuki. She is a part of team 7, so she's coming on this mission." Sasuke said. The girl seemed to shrug it off & you walked over to the boy with the long brown hair & white eyes. You pulled on his sleeve & he looked down at you. You pulled out a kunai & wrote in the dirt at his feet.  
"Hiya! What's your name? How old are you? Who are your teammates?" you wrote smiling.  
"Why do you write? Can't you talk?" Neji asked.  
"She writes because she's a mute, Neji." Sasuke said walking over to the 2 of you. You pulled at Neji's sleeve again & pointed to the ground where you had written. "She wants you to respond to whatever she wrote. Even Naruto knew that." Sasuke said. Neji read over what you wrote again.  
"My name is Hyuga, Neji. I'm 15. My teammates are Rock Lee & TenTen." Neji answered pointing to Rock Lee & TenTen, You smiled happily & nodded.  
"Ok. Is everyone ready?" someone asked. You looked around to see where the voice came from. Then you noticed Kakashi & a little boy who looked about 4. You nodded & so did everyone else. "Sakura, can you & TenTen take turns carrying Sai on your back?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah. Is that him?" Sakura answered pointing to the little boy next to Kakashi.  
"Yes. Everyone, meet the princess's son; Sai." Kakashi said.

* * *

Please rate and message! Thanks!


End file.
